Who is He?
by Anagata
Summary: Sakura tak mungkin membiarkan temannya serupa mayat menganggap dirinya gila. Ia benar-benar melihat pria tampan berdiri dengan ponsel pintarnya!/AU!


Musim dingin mengantarkan angin yang menusuk tulang. Bulu-bulu kuduk berdiri tanpa kemauan. Selimut membaluti tubuh-tubuh insan yang menggigil, sesekali dengan gigi gemeletuk. Orang yang menapakkan dinginnya butiran salju di luar, memakai pakaian berlapi-lapis. Membagi kehangatan dengan setiap helai benang yang bersatu pada fabrik tebal. Asap putih keluar bebas dari mulut dan hidung.

Rasa malas termanjakan oleh ruangan kamar yang hangat dan nyaman namun tidak menyulutkan keinginan gadis bersurai merah muda. Dengan pakaian dalam dua lapis, dibaluti mantel tebal yang menutupi hingga setengah paha, tidak lupa celana tebal dan sepasang boots cantik bercorak, ia mantap melangkahkan kaki melawan dingin dunia. Buku sketsa sudah dalam genggaman. Tak perlu repot membawa tas, satu pensil mekanik dan penghapus karet sudah berselimut manja dalam kantung mantel.

Saat menelusuri jalan menuju taman kota, anak-anak kecil yang bermain salju menyapa ceria. Sesekali bocah badung melempar bola salju pada pejalan kaki yang anehnya bocah itu tersenyum ramah dan menurunkan kedua tangan saat gadis cantik berparas manis Haruno Sakura melintasi, "ohayou, Onee-_chan_!"

"Ohayou!" Senyum manis. Andalan pelembut hati siapapun yang melihat.

Objek melukisnya hari ini bisa saja pohon besar yang sudah menjadi ranting tanpa daun, namun diselimuti salju putih. Atau mungkin anak-anak yang bermain. Ia mulai tak sabar, akan ia buktikan pada teman separas mayat bahwa ia juga bisa menjadi pelukis terkenal. Lihat saja.

'_Konoha Park'_ dalam gapura besar berlapis batu alam menyambut setiap pengunjung. Ternyata dinginnya cuaca tidak meluluh lantahkan seseorang untuk menikmati nikmat alam berupa pemandangan alam. Kedua kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah masuk. Iris_ emerald_ tidak lupa memandang lembut setiap objek yang tersaji. Cukup banyak pengunjung, ia suka. Setidaknya ia bisa memilih-milih objek yang akan ia lukis.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Who is He?**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi-sensei**_

_**This story belongs to Anagata**_

_**(Mostly conversation between Haruno Sakura and Sai)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pandangan beredar, mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Walau sedikit basah pastinya, karena sudah tertutup salju.

Saat ia sudah menduduki bangku besi panjang berwarna cokelat, bahu kanannya dicengkram kuat oleh seseorang. Bahkan sebelum ia membuka buku.

"Aw!"

"Tidak mungkin menjadi pelukis terkenal sepertiku."

"Sai!"

Sakura hampir bangkit akibat terkejut jika saja kedua tangan Sai tidak menekan kedua bahunya, "Duduk."

Gadis merah muda memutar matanya. "Untuk apa kemari."

"Mengunjungi taman, mencari objek, dan melukis. Itu hobiku."

"Hobiku juga."

"Tidak. Kau hanya ikut-ikutan saja."

Wanita berumur dua puluh satu mendelik.

Mereka berdua duduk cukup dekat. Orang yang berlalu lalang sudah beranggapan jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Setelah menghela nafas berat, Sakura mulai mengedarkan pandangan. Mencari-cari objek yang setidaknya cocok. Sai tidak mau kalah, mulai mengeluarkan buku sketsa bersampul ungu tua dan mulai menggambar sesuatu. Melalui ekor mata Sakura takjub mengetahui Sai cepat sekali menemukan objek yang akan ia lukis.

Hingga ke batas taman ia mencari objek, sial sekali tidak ada satupun objek yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Kesulitan mencari objek yang akan kau lukis, huh?" Tangan pucat yang diberkahi keluasaan dalam melukis menari-nari diatas kertas sketch buku miliknya. Sakura bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa tanpa melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu dapat menggambar bentuk mata yang indah.

"Wow. Hebat. Kau tahu kondisiku."

"Tentu." Pria yang seumuran dengannya itu terkekeh. "Coba lihat sekeliling kembali. Mungkin saja kau tadi tidak teliti mencari."

Mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, ia kembali mulai mencari.

Pria gendut dengan hamburger besar dalam genggaman… -_tidak_.

Sepasang kekasih saling bergandengan tangan? Buruk sekali. Sai bisa mencomoohnya karena dengan fakta ia sendiri masih jomblo.

'_Sepasang sekasih? Jangan katakan bahwa kau terlalu merana akibat tak bisa menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.'_

_Uh_, baiklah. Pemuda jurusan sastra Jepang yang ia idolakan itu memang sudah pasti tidak akan memilihnya selagi ada Hyuuga Hinata—gadis cantik sungguh popular dari jurusan sastra inggris.

Matanya terus mencari.

Seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai pirang berdiri dekat sebuah pohon dengan ponsel dalam genggaman.

"Tampan. Wow." Tanpa sadar Sakura berkomentar. Sai tampak penasaran.

"Apanya?"

Sakura tak yakin. Tapi ia merasa ingin sekali menuangkan bentuk pria tampan itu dalam bentuk dua dimensi di atas kertas putih bukunya. Pria itu terlalu tampan dengan tiga garis tipis di kedua pipi. Dengan garis wajah seakan model yang wajahnya selalu setia menghiasi bariho-bariho kota besar. Badannya tak perlu diragukan lagi jika memiliki enam kotak yang mengagumkan. Bahunya yang terlihat kokoh sudah memperjelas semuanya. Sakura bertekat dalam hati, jika ia sudah menjadi pekukis professional, ia akan melukis pria tampan yang telanjang dan seksi.

'_Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu aku sampai tubuh atletismu termanjakan oleh mataku.'_ Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang ranum.

_Well_, Sakura tak peduli bahwa pandangan pria itu selalu tertuju pada layar sentuh ponsel miliknya. Mengangguk beberapa kali, Sakura mulai menggambar.

Sesekali melirik, Sai mencoba mengintip akan apa yang akan Sakura lukis. Seperti sahabatnya itu sudah menemukan yang tepat.

Terlalu fokus, Sakura sampai lupa untuk mengintip apa yang Sai lukis.

Setengah jam berlalu. Dan Sakura sungguh berterima kasih pada pria yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi. Selama berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu pria itu tidak berpindah posisi. Hebat. Sehingga Sakura bia menggambarnya sampai tuntas.

Sai yang sudah menyelesaikan lukisannya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu mencuri-curi pandang terhadap apa yang Sakura lukis—walau tidak terlalu jelas akibat terhalangi lengan mantel. Dengan tubuh bersandar dan buku sketch dalam pangkuan, pria pucat itu mengedarkan pandangan. Siapa yang Sakura lukis? Ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok yang sesuai dengan apa yang sahabatnya itu gambar. Tapi, ia merasa familiar dengan apa yan gadis itu lukis.

Sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal, dan sekali lagi mengecek pada gambarannya berupa suasana taman yang sudah jadi dan sungguh sangat luar biasa mirip. Ia yakin dosen berjenggot di kampusnya akan memberi nilai A atas hasil karyanya.

"Selesai!" Gadis itu terkekeh. Lalu melirik pada pria bersurai hitam.

"Aku sudah selesai!"

"Oh ya?" Sai menegakkan posisi duduknya dan melirik pada gambaran hasil tangan lentik gadis itu. Bagus juga, huh. "Itu…?"

Gadis itu melirik pada gembarnya sekali, "Ntahlah. Hanya orang lain yang kutemukan secara random. Kau gambar apa?"

Tanpa Sai sadari Sakura masih mencuri pandang pada pria yang ia jadikan objek istimewa pagi ini.

"Ah," Sai membuka lembaran bukunya, sejenak terlupakan pada sosok yang Sakura gambar. Berakhir pada satu halaman yang terisi penuh, "Suasana sekitar kita. Bagaimana?"

"M-Mirip." Sakura terpana, lalu melihat sekeliling. "Bagiamana bisa kau—Tunggu."

Kedua tangan putih gadis itu menyimpan bukunya di atas pangkuan dan mengambil buku milik Sai.

"Ini… " Sakura menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang daunnya sudah rontok semua, tergantikan oleh salju yang putih. "Kenapa disamping pohon ini kau tak gambar… seorang pria?"

Salah satu alis Sai naik. Eskpresi bingung, "Seorang pria? Siapa?"

"I-iya!" Sakura melihat pada pria berambut pirang. Dan pria itu masih berdiri di sana dengan ponselnya.

"Apanya? Disana tidak ada orang sejak tadi." Jawab Sai kalem.

"T-Tidak ada orang? Yang benar saja! Ada yang salah dengan matamu, hah?"

"Mataku? Mereka baik-baik saja tidak seperti matamu."

Dengan cepat Sakura mencengkram lengan atas Sai, dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Tangannya yang bebas menunjuk tepat pada pria bersurai pirang yang berdiri di sebelah pohon paling besar di taman kota.

"Bodoh, disana ada seorang pria tampan."

"Pria tampan?" Mata Sai menatap pada tempat yang Sakura tunjuk. Kosong. " Kau pikir angin pun terlihat tampan?"

Gadis dengan panjang rambut sebahu dan poni menyamping itu menghela nafas kesal.

"Tak usah pura-pura tidak melihat. Bilang saja kau iri pada ketampanannya sehingga kau juga tidak menggambarnya. Iya, kan?"

Lebih dari itu Sai yang dibuat sangat bingung, "Sakura. Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang kau katakan dan tolong jangan main-main. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Memang tidak lucu, Sai!" Sakura tetap meyakinkan sahabatnya. "Kau jangan pura-pura tidak melihat! Disana ada pria tampan bersurai pirang, kan?"

Mulut Sai sudah terbuka untuk kembali menjawab namun kembali ia tutup. Setelah hembusan napas berat ia kembali bersandar pada bangku taman. "Pantas Saja Sasuke tidak mau denganmu. Kau gila."

"Sai!"

Kedua mata _onyx_ pria itu menatap kedua iris _emerald_ dengan lekat, "Tidak. Ada. Orang. Disana, Sakura."

Kepala gadis itu kembali akan menoleh pada pria bersurai pirang, "Tapi—"

Sakura terdiam untuk sepersekian detik.

"Tidak ada orang?" Tanya gadis itu. Bahunya terasa menegang dengan sendirinya. Matanya tidak melihat siapapun di samping pohon paling besar.

Sai memutar kedua bola mata, "Cukup dengan kekonyolanmu itu. Jangan pura-pura melihat hantu Uzumaki Naruto."

"Bukan hantu Sai. Dia benar-benar orang dan— apa? Siapa?"

Sai melirik, "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"S-Siapa itu?" Sakura tak yakin tapi ia terasa familiar dengan nama itu.

"Siapa itu?" Sai tak habis pikir. Apa gadis itu tidak memiliki tivi dalam apartemennya?

"Model, baka."

"M-Model?" Tak yakin ia menjatuhkan buku sketch Sai dan terjatuh ke atas salju. Sai sedikit mencemooh tindakannya dan dengan kesal ia memungut buku itu. Sakura tidak peduli dan sebelum pria berkulit pucat sudah kembali tegak dalam posisi duduk, Sakura sudah menunjukkan hasil gambarannya tepat di depan wajah pucat, "Apa Uzumaki Naruto itu memiliki wajah seperti ini?"

Sai sempat melototi Sakura dan buku itu secara bergantian. "Ya."

"Oh tidak!"

"Dia sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu akibat pembunuhan oleh seseorang yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui siapa pelakunya. Kenapa kau bisa menggambarnya?" Sai melirik pohon besar itu. Dan kedua matanya menyipit.

"M-meninggal? Yang benar saja, SAI!"

"Aku serius."

Bisa dirasakan Sakura bahwa keringat dingin mengalir melewati leher jenjangnya, "A-Aku… Aku yakin tadi aku melihatnya berdiri disana dan karena itulah aku menggambarnya!"

Sai menatap tajam kearahnya dengan pandangan tak yakin.

Sakura mengerang, "Percaya padaku!"

"Baik. Aku percaya." Sai menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin arwahnya belum tenang akibat pelaku yang membunuhnya belum diketahui pihak kepolisian."

Sakura duduk tegak diatas bangku taman. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat hari ini. "Cubit aku, Sai."

"Tidak. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi."

Sakura merasa tak yakin tapi ntah mengapa ia menjadi segan untuk kembali melihat hasil gambarannya pada buku sketch miliknya diatas pangkuan, "Apa kau tahu penyebab mengapa… mengapa Uzumaki Naruto bisa dibunuh?"

Kedua iris _onyx_ mendapati gerak gelisah pada diri sahabatnya, "Ntahlah, Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi Ino pernah bercerita padaku tentangnya."

"Ino pig, huh? Dasar tukang gosip."

"Saat itu, ketika malam natal, Naruto sudah berjanji dengan Hyuuga Hinata—"

"H-Hinata?!"

"Yeah. Jangan memotong pembicaraanku, Sakura."

Sakura manggut-manggut tak pasti. Di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Hyuuga Hinata bisa terlibat.

Sai mengambil napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Mereka sudah berjanji untuk saling bertemu di taman ini. Atau lebih tepatnya di samping pohon besar itu. Cerita singkatnya, Ketika Hinata datang, Naruto sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa diatas salju dengan luka tusuk pada dada sebelah kiri. Darahnya menggenang sampai mungkin pohon itu menyerap darahnya."

Sakura diam untuk sepersekian detik, "Jadi… Hinata itu kekasih Uzumaki Naruto? Kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu?"

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa bagiku kau itu bodoh dan berdada rata." Sai meringis saat merasa lengannya dicubit keras.

"Hey! Apa hubungannya dengan dada rata?!"

Sambil mengusap bagian lengannya yang dicubit gadis bersurai merah muda, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Hinata orang yang pendiam. Begitulah. Kesimpulannya, pembunuh Naruto adalah orang yang iri dengan hubungan mereka… mungkin?"

"M-Mungkin?" Sakura tak mau mengakuinya, tapi sejenak terlintas Uchiha Sasuke dalam pikiran.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin?**_

_**(A/N)**_

Saya adalah author yang suka membuat cerita one-shot yang akhirnya gantung. *run away*


End file.
